2013 Seboan hurricane season
The 2013 Seboan season was an active season, affecting Portico and Arkolaga the most. Hurricane Eryieth was the strongest hurricane of the season, reaching category 5 status before hitting Portico, Arkolaga, and Cithorn, and then regaining category 3 status before hitting Ineria, the Ilindriors, and Inthyrili's border. The first hurricane of the season was Hurricane Dreer, a minimal hurricane that caused minor damage in Ar-lenaria. A rare December hurricane- Hurricane Sammy- formed in the Portican Sea and made landfall in Ineria on December 23rd. 1,195 people lost their lives directly in the storms, while 19 others died indirectly. This season, due nearly entirely to Hurricane Eryieth, had twice as many deaths as the previous record holder- the 2008 season. NOTE- The high number of tropical cyclones was due to the three basins- Aec, Ark, and Cit- and that they are not divided into different seasons. The 2013 Arkeniar Thentadula Hurricane Season just doesn't sound good. Storm Names The names Nupip, Sammy, and Eryieth were retired due to their intense damaging. They will be replaced by Nirgon, Sorcus, ''and ''Eriendis ''for the 2019 season. List for 2019 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:TS text:Aerwen from:30/06/2013 till:04/07/2013 color:TS text:Balier from:01/07/2013 till:05/07/2013 color:TS text:Caeglin from:10/07/2013 till:16/07/2013 color:C1 text:Dreer from:12/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:C5 text:Eryieth from:19/07/2013 till:22/07/2013 color:TS text:Forgon from:25/07/2013 till:28/07/2013 color:C2 text:Galena from:29/07/2013 till:31/07/2013 color:TD text:Eight barset:break from:29/07/2013 till:02/08/2013 color:TS text:Hippus from:05/08/2013 till:05/08/2013 color:TD text:Ten from:15/08/2013 till:25/08/2013 color:C2 text:Idril from:29/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:TS text:Jek from:01/09/2013 till:04/09/2013 color:TD text:Thirteen from:14/09/2013 till:22/09/2013 color:C4 text:Koriel from:20/09/2013 till:24/09/2013 color:TS text:Landil from:25/09/2013 till:02/10/2013 color:TS text:Mirwen barset:break from:05/10/2013 till:17/10/2013 color:C5 text:Nupip from:15/10/2013 till:17/10/2013 color:TS text:Oraniael from:20/10/2013 till:24/10/2013 color:C1 text:Pelican from:30/10/2013 till:05/11/2013 color:TS text:Rithliel from:12/12/2013 till:21/12/2013 color:C3 text:Sammy bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Aerwen On June 13, a tropical wave near the Aector Current started developing near southern Ar-lenaria. Aerwen acquired subtropical status while passing Ar-lenaria and hit North Aectes as a tropical storm. Aerwen caused flooding in the cities of the King, and moderate damage in northern South Aectes. It cost very little to clean up, and only caused 3 indirect deaths. Tropical Storm Balier On June 30th, a tropical wave near Thaeloun began developing slowly into Tropical Depression Two and then into Tropical Storm Balier. Balier caused minimal damage in Arkeniar Thentadula before strong wind shear broke it apart in five days. Tropical Storm Caeglin On July 1, a long-lived tropical wave near Agonlil began rapidly developing into a strong tropical storm, cutting through the low-population islands of Agonlil and Thaeloun before the same wind shear that destroyed Balier broke it apart on the same day. Hurricane Dreer A tropical wave near South Aectes developed into Tropical Storm Dreer. Dreer became the first hurricane of the season, the Cat.1 storm Dreer formed on July 10 and dealt minimal damage on the shores of Ar-lenaria, Ineria, and North Aectes. Hurricane Dreer dissipated near Arken Mithor on July 14. Hurricane Eryieth A tropical wave and strong water energy from the direction of the fallen ruins of Rithlan caused Tropical Depression Five to form around 150 miles west of Dramthorn. Before hitting Dramthorn, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Eryieth and crossed over southern Dramthorn. Eryieth was very slow-moving and large, intensifying rapidly into Hurricane Eryieth and then into a Cat 5. Eryieth, still a Cat 5, duel-hit Portico and Cithorn and brought down almost 7/8 of Arkolaga. Eryieth caused over 108 billion USD in damage, half to Arkolaga and a third to Portico. Eryieth began degenerating after the ravaging of Arkolaga and made another landfall as a weak Cat 1 near the Inerian city of Linkuth. Eryieth once again degenerated into a tropical storm eight hours later, a depression ten after that, and finally dissipated near the Ineria-Inthyrili border. Eryieth flooded 95% of the entire Island of Arkolaga, also demolishing the City of New Samtown completely. >85 people were killed in New Samtown alone directly by the hurricane, even after President Sam declared a mandatory evacuation.. The Island of Portico also sustained major damage, with over ninety people that have been identified and more that were not. The Human Cities and the Leccar Empire sustained the most damage. The Klovy of Slakvak was nearly brought underwater, while the Klovy of Jibong's dictator Nupip Agborg was killed. Georgetown and Xal Island were submerged, however the evacuations saved most residents. Dramthorn's woods sustained moderate damage, with the King Varendir I National Wildlife Reserve being completely destroyed. The city of Linkuth in Ineria, even though it only sustained strong Cat 1 winds, sustained heavy damage. Arken Lorvun and Arken Mithor both supplied much help to Linkuth, Portico, and Arkolaga. 5,754 people '''confirmed '''lost their lives '''directly '''in the storm. Hurricane Eryieth- if Seboan had U.S. currency- would have been more than 20 billion USD more to clean up than Hurricane Katrina in U.S. Louisiana. Arkolaga's evacuation to Jibong and Slakvak for the most part failed, and many Arkolagans were killed from the shelters. Varenil's rescue ship, the wooden ''VSS Loridias, provided supplies to Portico, southern Cithorn, Arkolaga, Ineria, and Slakvak. However, still >50 people died indirectly from Eryieth damaging inside organs and could not be helped by medics aboard the'' Loridias''. Eryieth's Cat 5 double landfall, along with the I-am-invincible attitude of President Sam towards Arkolaga, ultimately caused the severe damage to the Islands. Eryieth dethroned 1998's Hurricane Orothar as the most damaging cyclone in Seboan history. Tropical Storm Forgon A tropical wave began to form near Thaeloun on July 17, becoming a moderate tropical depression on July 18. Tropical Storm Forgon formed the day after, yet it was disorganized and conditions weren't favorable. Forgon degenerated back into a depression two days later and dissipated west of the River Gandil just as Tropical Storm Eryieth degenerated. Forgon didn't affect any land at all, besides normal thunderstorm chances increasing in Arkeniar Thentadula. Hurricane Galena On July 23, a tropical wave began to form north of Akino. This wave intensified to Tropical Depression Seven two days later, and Tropical Storm Galena was named south of Dramthorn only twelve hours after. Favorable conditions allowed Galena to intensify into a Cat 2, however it quickly degenerated back into a Cat 1 only ten hours after. Galena, a very fast cyclone, continued going north and made landfall on Koron on the 28th. Galena made one of the northernmost landfalls in Seboan history- only 2011's Hurricane Dralen and 2009's Hurricane Moridarc hit either Icar or Icarnor. Tropical Depression Eight A tropical wave near Agonlil began forming slowly on July 27, and became Tropical Depression Eight on July 29. Initially threatening the Aectesian Islands, the powerful Tropical Storm Hippus collided with the intensifying depression while cutting through South Aectes, stopping the depression's path for good. Because of this, Tropical Storm Hippus nearly acquired hurricane status before making landfall in Diriyil. Tropical Storm Hippus A tropical wave began to slowly form while Galena was already churning the seas. This wave formed right at the bottom of Inerian country, and Tropical Depression Nine formed for five hours before turning into Tropical Storm Hippus. This fast-moving cyclone cut across South Aectes before collision with Tropical Depression Eight, causing 79mph winds before landfall in Diriyil. After landfall, Hippus, now Tropical Depression Hippus, hit the city of Ethenta and dissipated over the Mountains of Varendyl. Subropical Depression Ten The shortest storm ever in the Cit basin, Subropical Depression Ten formed over Cithorn from a weak tropical wave. Hurricane experts put a 0% chance of development into Tropical Storm Idril, and the depression fizzled within fourteen hours. Hurricane Idril The Ark basin experienced a vigorous tropical wave that turned into Tropical Depression Eleven soon after forming. Eleven upgraded to Tropical Storm Idril a day later, and Hurricane Idril only twelve hours after that. After causing large damage in the low-population island of Arkeniar Thentadula, the popular tourist island of Akino got hit by Idril as a tropical storm. Idril turned back into a tropical depression while over Akino, however regenerated in the Rithlan Sea three days later. Once in the Rithlan Sea, Idril turned back into a tropical storm and dealt no more damage until it dissipated. Tropical Storm Jek The trackers in Tropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Koriel Tropical Storm Landil Subtropical Storm Mirwen Hurricane Nupip Tropical Storm Oraniael Hurricane Pelican Tropical Storm Rithliel Hurricane Sammy Category:Seboan seasons Category:Whalee's Hurricane Seasons Category:2013 hurricane seasons